


I'll never forgive you

by jakrster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eileen Prince tries to be a good parent, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Social Worker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakrster/pseuds/jakrster
Summary: Eileen will never forgive Tobias for what he did to Severus. Never.
Relationships: Eileen Prince/Tobias Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	I'll never forgive you

With Severus Tobias Snape's extensive file in hand, Cedrella pushed open the door that separated the corridor from the social worker's offices from the waiting room where the parents had to wait before the social worker came to pick them up. Like usually her face lit up with a cautious smile as she arrived in front of Tobias Snape and Eileen Prince –there was no point in overdoing it anyway.

"Mr Snape. Mrs Prince. "she greeted. "You can follow me."

Both parents nodded their heads and got up from their seats to follow the social worker. As if she was aware of Tobias's limited patience, Cedrella had given up using the time to converse on mundane subjects. He couldn't bear to hear her talk about rain and shine. The infernal noise of the neon lights was more than enough for him.

They arrived at a door that the social worker opened with a key. Naturally, they sat down and Cedrella opened the file with a sigh.

"So thank you for coming. "Locked in silence, the couple simply nodded their heads. "I'd like to talk to you about... Severus." 

No surprises. They hadn't been summoned to the Child Protective Services office to talk about the state of their home.

"Are you going to take him away from us? " Eileen said in a worried voice.

She was playing feverishly with a piece of her yellow shirt that had been washed out by the poor quality detergents. The young woman made a movement to grab her husband's hand, but he ducked. In the same way that he refused every sign of affection.

"In addition to the follow-up we've set up in your family for Severus's neglect, we've noticed some... bruising. And, Doctor Pomfresh sent over a report two days ago saying you had to go to the emergency room because Severus had a broken arm..."

"It was an accident! "Eileen was outraged.

This time she wasn't worried anymore. She was swimming in a deep, panicky tide. Severus's mother had noticed that the social worker hadn't answered her question.

"What do you have to say, Mr Snape?"

His jaw contracted. He tightened his arms to his chest, impervious to Eileen's terror.

"Nothing," he said, simply.

His wife turned to Tobias. She was angry at him. She resented him for not doing anything to get them out of this nightmare. She resented him for not doing anything to stop her seven-year-old son being taken away from her. She resented him for a lifetime of misery.

Eileen let herself fall back on the back of the chair. If Severus left her, there was no way she would ever forgive Tobias for everything he had done.


End file.
